Princess Natasha (reboot)
Princess Natasha is a reboot of the animated series of the same name. It's a collaboration between Elliot Strange, animator Amy Winfrey and producer Jared Stern. Larry Schwartz has minimal involvement in the series beyond giving permission for the series to be made. Plot The general premise is more or less consistent with the original show's. Some elements of Natasha's backstory were altered, and the personalities and traits of many characters were also slightly changed. Characters * Natasha (Katie Crown): The main protagonist. Natasha was born in Quebec, but was moved to the fictional Russian city of Zoravia after her father inherited the role of king from his late brother. In general, Natasha is a confident girl, though she is somewhat naive and cocky. Her attempts at fitting in to society lead to embarrassment on her part, and less often, get her into trouble, plus her ego tends to leave her blind as to who her true friends are. She is also generally impatient and headstrong, which is why she went into spy training to assert self-dominance and as a result, she became the only agent capable of handling Lubek. * Lubek: The main antagonist. Lubek was a former advisor to the king of Zoravia. He poisoned the latter in the hopes of earning his spot, but neglected to know about his brother Karl. In a last-ditch effort to secure the throne, Lubek formed and led a coup, which failed. He fled to the US and now plans to take it over to fashion an army to overtake Zoravia, taking a job as the principal of a school that Natasha would ironically go to. Lubek is an eccentric and somewhat effeminate man, though in spite of this, he has shown himself to be very competent and creative, which enables him to be an even match to Natasha. The failure of his plans tends to be due to circumstance, rather than anything of his own fault. * Greg: Natasha's eldest brother in her undercover family. Natasha has something of a crush on Greg, but it was ruined when Natasha discovered that he's dating Kelly. Greg is an archetypal jock with a heart of gold. He tends to make the worst judgements on whatever he wants to do, and fails to know the issue until it's too late. * K.C.: The younger brother. K.C. has a tendency to be gross or just outright annoying, directing either towards Natasha and Greg. However, this is usually done to act as an ambiguous warning or a piece of advice. K.C. is hinted to be far more intelligent than Natasha and everyone else she knows, perhaps even being that secret contact her father Karl told her about. * Karl: Natasha's biological father. He delivers' Natasha's mission for the day and often tries to give her advice or just talk to her whenever she's feeling lonely. Karl had reluctantly allowed Natasha to travel to the United States out of his own hatred for Illinois and is generally lazy. * Leena: Natasha's biological mother. Leena's a pampered woman who had become wrapped up in the royal lifestyle. In spite of this, she is willing to get her hands dirty for the sake of saving her own skin along with her family. * Arno O'Brien: Natasha's fake father. Arno is a dementedly calm man who holds many secrets. * Oleg Boynski: A fellow spy and Natasha's only friend that knows of her secret. Oleg is, for all intents and purposes, an awkward nerd with no major social skills. He comes up with ludicrous solutions to whatever issues Natasha faces, but these normally get rectified by unexpected circumstances. Oleg has an astronomical amount of siblings, one of which served under Lubek as an act of sheer rebellion. * Maya: Natasha's other friend, albeit one who's in the dark on Natasha's primary lifestyle. Maya is a slow-learner and a former delinquent who sought to use Natasha as an alibi until the latter convinced her to change her ways. Maya means well, but tends to be too stupid for her own good. * Kelly: The archetypal diva and Greg's girlfriend. In comparison to other divas, Kelly actually has an on-and-off friendship with Natasha, though typically they serve as rivals on more competitive affairs. According to her, Greg started their relationship, and it's implied that there's much more to her than her ice cold personality. Kelly tends to keep others from entering contests she applies for, though it's out of her grossly misguided attempt to make sure nobody feels ashamed of losing, given her capabilities. Episodes Season 0 Essentially a collection of remakes of episodes in the original web series, done to establish key characters. Episode titles serve as a pun on the full title of the series, Princess Natasha: Princess, secret agent, *blank* Season 1 Category:Reboots Category:Unofficial reboots